Heartstrings: Coda
by TacomaSquall
Summary: In the aftermath of Vincent Unleashed, a new direction is taken... Please R&R!


Heartstrings

**Heartstrings**

** **

**Coda**

by TacomaSquall

The clouds hung low over the ruined city of Midgar.The late-spring winds were driving the clouds north from the Mythril Mountains, towards Midgar Bay.The massive formations of water vapor piled up on one another, as the zephyr from the south lost momentum, resulting in a foreboding sky over the once-proud home of ShinRa.

The ruins were not abandoned, however.Squatters eked out a living in the ruins, residing on portions of the upper plate that were still relatively intact, even after the collapse of the entire upper plate more than a year ago.Scavengers searched the ruins for anything of value, with the occasional treasure hunter looking for the rumored lost wealth of ShinRa or AVALANCHE.

In addition to the usual scavengers and squatters, a large party had gathered at the base of the ShinRa tower.They clustered near the entrance to HoJo's underground laboratories.Two Turks, Elena and Reno, stood side-by-side with their former enemies.Scientists and support staff from the Research Center looked on, alongside ShinRa staff.Nanaki, the Kyrrawlen that HoJo dubbed Red XIII, was suspended in his sitting basket from one of Alexander's arms.Bahamut's least avatar perched upon a ruined portion of the plate, with chill Shiva and sulfurous Ifrit flanking it.Mako-twisted and human and Frogman stood side-by-side, for the first time ever, their hubbub bringing the ruined city to life.

In front of this assemblage stood three men.One was the one-armed founder of AVALANCHE, now the sole survivor of his home, Corel.Beside him stood the man responsible for slaying Sephiroth, the former ShinRa employee, Cloud Strife.Behind these two noteworthy heroes stood the one-eyed leader of the Mako-twisted, Lord Odin.

Cloud stepped in front of the other two, and gestured.Slowly, silence fell over the crowd in fits and starts.As the silence grew, the blond-haired warrior waited patiently for the moment when he could be heard.Finally, he gestured broadly to the gathered people and spoke.

"We are gathered today to mourn our fallen.In the last three years, our world has been wracked by catastrophe and war.Many have given their lives in the service of the Planet."

He looked at Barret, standing slightly behind, and to the right."We grieve the friends who we lost at the beginning, when we fought for the Planet in blind naiveté."He turned and looked at his wife, and the remainder of AVALANCHE.Tifa smiled at him, encouragingly.

"We grieve for the people who recently gave their lives fighting against powers as great and terrible as those we faced during the coming of Meteor.Sahugin and Frogman, Turk and ShinRa trooper, Research Center staff and Mako-twisted – all of you will be missed."

"We grieve for dear companions, who will no longer be with us."Cloud's gaze went to the flag-draped coffins for Reeve and Cid."Our company is less for your absence."

"However, on this day, we look into a future that shines ahead of us.Discovery awaits us, as the Barrier that once bounded our world is gone.Beyond are new horizons for us to explore."

Cloud smiled."Within, as well, there are discoveries to be cherished.In the recent days, we have discovered a capacity for cooperation that was unsuspected before.In opposing Chaos and Tenarrus, we found that old enmities could be set aside for the good of the Planet.We have discovered more of the nature of the summoned beings that we once used to fight our battles, and have gained, at least, an alliance with them."

Cloud looked again at Barret.A sly smile crossed his face."Reeve knew the chances of his death facing Lord Chaos in Nibelheim.Before that battle, he gave a letter to me, with instructions to read it to you after his death."Cloud reached into a pocket and drew the letter forth.Slowly and clearly, he read it.

_"Greetings, my friends and employees.Since Cloud is reading this letter to you, I must assume that I have given my life in the ongoing struggle to protect the Planet.I am sure that many of you have questions, and I will assay to answer them as best as I can."_

_ _

_"Some of you may be asking, why are we here?Why did old man Reeve want all of us to gather in the ruins of ShinRa's capitol?Why would he bring together ShinRa and Wutaian and the Research Center, along with Kyrrawlen and Frogman and Mako-twisted?What purpose could he have for calling such us all together?"_

_ _

_"The purpose is simple – to make a last request of you all."_

Cloud paused as he started to read the next line.He blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes._"The fact of the matter is simple.AVALANCHE is not going to last forever.I do not know who else has died in our recent crisis, but I do know that we were facing a twin pair of evils, one seeking subjugation and the other bent on annihilating us all.We have survived these perils, but only at grave cost."_

_ _

_"At least one member of AVALANCHE has died, and another has had his most potent abilities stripped away from him, if he still lives.Our seeming invincibility has been proven to be just an illusion.In the days to come, others of us may fall to side, as time and attrition take their toll."_

_ _

_"So I have asked Cloud to bring you together for a simple purpose.I had him bring you to the ruins of ShinRa's tower in Midgar, because you must never forget the horror we have escaped from.I brought you together because it is necessary for enemies to lay aside their old hatreds for the sake of the Planet.There will come a day when AVALANCHE is unable to protect you.When that day comes, it will be necessary for you to stand as one against the dangers that may threaten."_Cloud choked out the next words._"When we are gone, you must rescue yourselves."_

Cloud stopped, his voice too choked to continue._Reeve knew that we would not be able to escape death forever._

As the leader of AVALANCHE tried to regain his composure, the towering clouds above began to shed some of their moisture.It began to intermittently drizzle, a warn rain that tickled the skins of those who had been called forth.Cloud took a deep breath and pressed onwards.

_"For that reason, I ask the executive board of ShinRa to accept my nomination of Barret Wallace for the position of Chief Executive Officer of ShinRa.He has proven himself during the post-Meteor reconstruction to be an able administrator, and he has the moral compass that my predecessors within ShinRa lacked.He will be able to transform ShinRa into the non-governing backbone of the Commonwealth, able to provide technical and military assistance to all."_Cloud looked at his burly friend.Barret was beet-red with shock and surprise.

Cloud continued._"Barret, you will not have an easy job.I started ShinRa down a hard road, and I need you to keep a firm hand on the wheel.It would be all too easy for ShinRa to resume its dictatorial position, which would lead to the same tragedies as before."_

Cloud turned and looked at Yuffie._"Yuffie Kisaragi, you are the daughter of Lord Godo.Please bring word to him that it is time for Wutai to take its rightful place as a proud member of the Commonwealth.With Wutai working alongside the members of the Commonwealth, perhaps we can withstand any attacks from Lord Tenebrius' realm.Accordingly, I ask Lord Godo to consider the restrictions imposed upon Wutai at the end of the Wutai War, less than a decade ago, revoked."_

_ _

_"Also warn Godo that ShinRa will not permit any bids for empire within the Commonwealth."Cloud's tone became bleak."AVALANCHE will stop Wutai, with the help of others, if Godo seeks to extend his sway."_

_ _

_"Staff of the Research Center, I ask you to work in conjunction with AVALANCHE to maintain the order.Continue to maintain your independence, but also be open to cooperation with the other members of the Commonwealth, including ShinRa.You are the dreamers that can guide the Commonwealth into an age of prosperity, tempered with a concern for the Planet's life that ShinRa cannot match."_

_ _

_"Correspondingly, I would like to announce what I had hoped to announce when Wallace City became open for settlers.I have begun a separate scientific division of ShinRa.This division, the Planetological Sciences Group, will work in conjunction with the communities of Cosmo Canyon and the scattered survivors from Condor Fort and Mideel. Their goal will be the continued exploration of the sciences of Materia through communion and cooperation with the Planet itself."_

_ _

_"I would like to announce that their headquarters, the Aeris Gainsborough Center of Planetary Studies, has had its foundation laid in the hills overlooking Cosmo Canyon."Cloud stopped, his eyes tearing involuntary at the mention of the lost Cetra."Maybe, in time, we will also be able to discover some of the secrets the Cetra used in their civilization."_

_ _

_"Thank you for coming to my memorial.Reeve Citan, President of ShinRa."_

As Cloud's words ended, a hush lingered over the assemblage.The silence was broken by the rushing noise of rain from the clouds above.The people assembled began to walk away.

**Hold!**

They turned and stared as Odin drew himself up commandingly.Awestruck by the presence of one of the most powerful of the Mako-twisted, the assemblage paused in the act of dispersal.

**I will be brief.I have one simple announcement.**

We have heard the whispers that have already begun, since our return.My master, the Triune Bahamut, bids me tell you all that we have come to realize the wisdom of the Cetra's actions in imprisoning us.

Hence, we will seek a place in this world, where we can dwell separate from the realms of man, Kyrrawlen, and Frogman.

Do not fear that we will forget you.If the time comes, we shall come to your aid.No longer, however, will we dwell amongst humankind, as counselors, rulers, or enforcers.We will have no part of quarrels between nations of mankind.Only should a threat appear that jeopardizes all of the Planet will we return.

The one-eyed Seneschal of the Perpetual Court turned to Cloud Strife.**And it is time for you to take your place by our side, brother.No longer can you be just the human hero, Cloud Strife.It is time for you to join us in the role prophesied for you.**

"What?"Cloud was flabbergasted.

You are the Thirteenth Knight.It is your quest to rescue the Knights of the Round, and return Arthur to life.

Cloud shook his head in negation."That's impossible!"

Tifa sprinted forward, only to find her way blocked by one of Bahamut's massive claws.**You cannot interfere with your mate's destiny.We grieve that he is being taken from you, but it is necessary, before the taint he bears corrupts another generation.**

"I don't care!"Tifa called upon the full power of her Limit Break, rage and desperation fueling her blows.They struck the flesh of the Lord of the Mako-twisted, and he roared in pain.

The other members of AVALANCHE drew weapons and charged to Tifa's assistance.They were met by the Mako-twisted, who intercepted them before they could reach Tifa's side.

Before things could degenerate into an all-out brawl, Cloud's cry stopped the combatants."Wait!"Mako-twisted, human, Kyrrawlen, and Sahugin alike looked at the spiky-haired leader of AVALANCHE.His face wracked with sorrow, he looked at his friends and companions.

"I will not allow anyone to destroy the peace we strove so hard to make.Even ourselves."He turned to Odin."I will go with you."

Odin nodded soberly to the leader of AVALANCHE.He placed his index and ring fingers into his mouth and whistled.Sleipnir flew to his master's side, the eight-legged stallion passing effortlessly through the building downpour.

In shock, the members of AVALANCHE watched as the Mako-twisted backed away, towards Odin and Cloud.Bahamut landed beside the two, and lowered its neck to the leader of AVALANCHE.**We must needs travel in haste to the Isle of Mists and Shadows.It will be necessary for you to fly with us, Thirteenth Knight.I would be honored to be your steed for our journey.**

Cloud forced himself to look away from his friends and companions as he mounted the great dragon.He focused his eyes on the multi-colored, scintillating hide of the Dragon Lord, looking at each hand- and foothold before reaching for them.After a few moments of scrambling, he perched himself on the Mako-twisted Lord's back.

The Mako-twisted took to the air, ascending swiftly towards Atma, which floated beyond Midgar's ruins.Not a word was spoken by the Mako-twisted as they departed.

Cloud succeeded in looking away.However, he could not stop up his ears.He could not prevent himself from hearing the despairing cry of the woman he loved, left behind forever.

"Cloud, don't leave me.You promised –"Tifa's voice broke, and she began crying."Cloud, don't leave us?"

The note of despair in Tifa's voice was a sound that he would carry with him until his dying day.Tears ran down Cloud's face, mingling with the rain.In that moment, Cloud Strife hated the man he had become, the man that Tifa had helped him grow into.

"Cloud!"

Fin 


End file.
